Son of the Great
by Agailius
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fourth Heaven's Feel, Iskandar emerges as a survivor amidst the fire and death of Fuyuki. Together with Waver, they rescue a small boy from the inferno-whom, on sheer impulse, the King of Conquerors decides to take under his wing. Ten years later, a new War endangers Fuyuki, and Shourisha Shirou must rise to the challenge to defend his new family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero. Both titles are owned by Type Moon, and I am in no way shape of form capable of replicating their sheer levels of awesome... or zetsubou, for that matter. Urobutcher isn't legendary for nuthin'.

* * *

_Emiya residence, Fuyuki, 1994, 11:47 PM_

**{BGM: Fate/Zero OST; _King's Session_}**

_What did I do to deserve this...?_ Waver Velvet whined in his head as he sat in the old, dilapidated shed next to Rider, with Saber and her Master adjacent to them. Emiya Kiritsugu's cold, grim stare seemed to boar into Waver's head like a rusty cork-screw. Saber's eyes, meanwhile seemed filled with a righteous indignation, as though Rider and he had committed some grave sin to offend her so. For his part, Rider seemed rather calm-almost bored of the situation, like a child who'd been desensitized by one to many lectures his parents berated him with. Considering they could be killed at any given moment, Waver found his Servant's lack of worry baffling, to say the least.

It had started several hours before, when Saber suddenly began pursuing them for reasons unknown at first. She managed to catch up with them using a combination of a rather impractical motorcycle and some Noble Phantasm of hers, before Iskandar engaged her with the full force of his chariot-

Only for the Gordius Wheel to be obliterated away by the golden sword of the King of Knights.

How he and Iskandar had survived boggled Waver's senses, though he frankly didn't care about it, considering he was still alive... albeit having passed out and well near soiled himself. When he regained his senses, Saber was demanding where they had stowed away the Einzbern woman who had always followed Saber around-Irisviel, he recalled. When Rider told her they had no involvement in such an underhanded tactic as kidnapping, Saber herself wasn't convinced, insisting that she'd seen Rider make off with her after killing another of her accomplices.

Rider was quick to denounce her charges, citing that Saber should have understood him to not possess the dishonorable nature necessary for such an act, as well as showing her Waver's wrist-proving that he hadn't been ordered by a Command Spell, either. He also deduced that whoever was trying to frame him was likely trying to merely throw her off. Despite the validity of his claim, Saber seemed nonetheless convinced of her initial suspicions, and was preparing to reengage...

Before Iskandar proposed the unthinkable.

Wanting to clear his name of the injustice which he was framed for, Rider proposed Saber take him and Waver to her Master, to offer what help he could in finding Irisviel. Citing on his honor as a hero, he swore he would commit all his efforts into assisting her until the matter was resolved. Waver almost protested, but he realized the wisdom of the gesture before voicing his disapproval. He'd probably be less likely to be hounded by Saber's Master if they cooperated, therefore dramatically increasing his and Rider's chances of survival. So, reluctantly, he conceded to Rider's will. Saber, meanwhile, still seemed suspicious-but coupled with his surprising compliance as well as his honorable nature, Rider's offer seemed better than any other ideas she had.

Which led to their current situation.

Waver gulped as Saber's Master stared at him with those ruthless, dull eyes of his, as though he was like a hawk eying his prey. Nevertheless, Waver reasoned acting like some cowardly brat wasn't going to help-so he met Kiritsugu's gaze with as much courage as he could muster, bolstered by Rider's presence despite his obvious intimidation of the infamous Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu lit a cigarette, blowing smoke through his nostrils before he began to speak. "I must admit you've caught me by surprise, Master of Rider. You're bolder than I took you for by actually coming here... and even more stupid. I have both you and your Servant now at my mercy-all it'd take is one order, and you'd bother be cut down right here."

"L-like I have a choice, anyway!" Waver retorted with a huff, "I know damn well you'll kill me if I run away, so this stupid plan of Rider's seems preferable!"

"...I take it back," he said with a slight, chilling smirk. "You may have some brains in that head of yours after all. More than I can say for your former mentor."

Waver bit his lower lip at that. He'd known that Kayneth was murdered several days ago, alongside his wife and Lancer, as well. Hell, Rider had insisted on leaving the bodies for the authorities to find, so they could at least be properly returned to the Archibald estate rather than rot in the wreckage of the hotel. Of all the Masters capable of something like that, he figured the person responsible for assassinating the Master of Caster was the one who had killed him-the Self-Geas Scroll he'd found only confirmed it-and now he was staring him in the face.

"Now, now," Rider said evenly, breaking the ice as usual with simple words. "We haven't come here for violence. I and the lad have volunteered to help you find your lady-friend."

"And what's to say you aren't lying to my face?" Kiritsugu asked, turning his wary gaze to Iskandar. "What's to say you're not just trying to make a cover story for you hiding Irisviel somewhere?"

"Do I look at all like the kind of man who would do such a thing?" Iskandar raised one of his bushy eyebrows at the Magus Killer in a challenging gesture. "I may be a tyrant, but I am by no means a coward. I would not stoop to such underhanded methods in securing my own victory; such dishonor would only serve to besmirch my reputation!"

Kiritsugu merely glared at Iskander, who's dazzling stare sharply contrasted the almost machine-like coldness in his eyes, though thy each possessed a dangerous sharpness to them. "...Very well, let's say you're innocent," Kiritsugu continued. "If you actually do decide to help me find her, what's to stop you from double-crossing me?"

Rider closer his eyes, scratching his beard in a contemplative gesture. "Hmm. That, I must confess, is a tough one. You do not seem the type who takes much stock in words and oaths, after all. How can I..." His eyes flared open suddenly, as though struck by inspiration. "That's it! Lad, show him that paper-thingie!"

"W-what...?" Waver blinked uncomprehendingly. "What paper-thing?"

"You know, that paper you found on Kayneth!" Rider noticed how Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed at that.

"Wait, you mean the-" Waver's eyes widened in dawning horror. "You want me to put myself under a Self-Geas Scroll?!"

"Precisely, lad!"

"That _would_ ensure you don't try anything funny," Kiritsugu begrudgingly admitted, exhaling more smoke. "Once you're under contract, you'll have to follow up on your word, or else there will be nothing stopping me from ordering Saber to execute the both of you. And even after you die, the geas will bind your soul, leaving you in eternal agony." He stared at Waver, the words seeming to pierce through the unimpressive boy like icicles. "Of course, you can refuse, but that won't look very good on your part."

"Y-you guys are all..." Waver whimpered, almost feeling like crying. "Oh, alright! I'll put myself under contract! But I demand you to sign one, too!" He pointed his index finger brazenly at Kiritsugu.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands," Kiritsugu said plainly.

"Well, I don't want to end up like Kayneth did; you put a contract on yourself stating you wouldn't kill him, but I found him laying in a pool of his own blood, dead as a dorrnail, with his head chopped off! If you're going to draft me into working with you, you're going to keep your word and not have me killed, got it?!"

Rider, Kiritsugu, and Saber all looked at him with varying levels of surprise at his bold insistence.

"...Very well," Kiritsugu sighed. "But I expect you to be useful. If you only get in my way, don't blame me for what might happen."

"Oho! Then you won't be disappointed!" Iskandar said with a booming laugh as he ruffled Waver's hair. "The lad may not seem like much, but he's a great researcher, as well as a fine alchemist! With you two corresponding as I and Saber search the town, we shall rescue your blushing bride in no time!"

* * *

The matter had been quick-less than a few hours, to be precise. Waver and Kiritsugu each wrote a Self-Geas Scroll, which served to double-reinforce their cooperation. Waver's contract stated that as long as Kiritsugu didn't try to directly kill him nor orchestrate his murder, he would comply to anything short of commanding Rider to kill himself. Emiya, in turn, had stated that Waver and Rider, for the duration of their temporary alliance, had to follow his orders. Any act of insubordination or treachery would instantly mean the nullification of Waver's contract, and Kiritsugu would be free to kill him-but following his orders would ensure Waver's life spared.

Immediately afterwords, Kiritsugu had Waver hit the books, though he gave him enough time to gather whatever tools he had from the Makenzies. While the two Servants roamed the streets for any sign of her and Kiritsugu went off to the Matou estate, Waver was left at the shed, moving between the map of Fuyuki he was marking along with some various chemicals he was testing. Dawn was but a few more hours away.

With what little information the Master of Saber had given him, alongside corresponding with Saber and Rider via some cellular phones he was savvy enough to use, Waver had already narrowed their search to the proximity of Miyami town, based on where Kiritsugu had told him where the Grail might appear. The Magus Killer was reluctant to disclose such information at first, but Waver argued that if he was going to carry out their contract in the most efficient way possible, Kiritsugu couldn't withhold information like that, or they'd get nowhere.

"What I'm wondering is why that lady is so important to get back..." Waver muttered to himself as he scanned the map in front of him. He understood that she was Emiya's wife, but Kiritsugu seemed too... analytical for him to be prioritizing the safety of a loved one. It was almost like... almost like she had some other importance to him, like she was a tool of some sort.

Well, to begin with, Kiritsugu seemed to be the type of man who treated all of his allies as tools, as Waver had come to know last night. But the length he was going to get her back... it seemed almost unreasonable for a man of his mindset. By that conclusion, Waver guessed she had some sort of role to play in the War. He was familiar enough with the Heaven's Feel system to know that the Einzberns were the ones who provided the container of the Grail, so he imagined she had something to do with making the Grail appear, which in turn explained why she was kidnapped as well as why Kiritsugu was asking him to check the marked points on the map. So, in order for Rider's wish to be made reality...

Waver quickly put aside such thoughts. Dwelling on them would likely cost him his life if he dug too deep into the affairs of Saber's Master. And as though fate were hammering that portent into his head, the Magus Killer entered the shed that very moment.

"Well?" Waver asked, "Find out anything?"

"If you're concerned about me still considering you the culprit, you can rest assured that I know you didn't do it. You're simply too inept to have been able to find my hideout, in the first place."

Waver gave an exasperated sigh at that. "I can't tell if you're trying to reassure me or if you're just insulting me. And if you knew I wasn't the culprit, why'd you make me go through all this trouble?"

"Because I prefer having my enemies within my sights, and having an additional Servant helping to look around will speed the process of finding Irisviel. Now tell me what you've figured out."

"Right, right," Waver grunted. "I've crossed out everywhere except two possible points-the church and the city hall."

For some reason, the news made Kiritsugu's already grim face even more difficult for Waver to look at without flinching. "Then it _is _his doing."

"What? Who's doing?"

* * *

"So, Saber, find anything at the church? Besides religion, of course," Rider asked jokingly.

"This is not the time for japes, Rider!" Saber said with anger in her voice. "With each passing moment, Irisviel's life is in even more peril!"

"Now, now, no need to get your garters in a bunch," Rider waved her off casually. "Just trying to lighten the mood, is all. You won't be able to find her nearly as effectively if you're bending yourself out so much. Besides, it's not like she's pressed for time or anything, right?"

Saber cast her gaze to the ground. "...Unfortunately, she is. She is extremely weak in her present state, and outside the confines of the magic circle I made, her condition will likely worsen drastically."

"Hmm. I must confess that to be a bit funny," Rider admitted with a straight face as he scratched his beard, prompting Saber to glare at him. "Not the 'haha' kind of funny, mind you, but the 'gee, that's interesting' kind of funny. I mean, she seemed fine enough back when we were fighting Caster-what on earth would prompt her constitution to suddenly drop like an anvil down a ravine?"

"Do you expect me to reveal something like that to you, King of Conquerors? You may be working with us for the moment, but you're still my enemy."

"Oh, come now. Wouldn't it be more efficient if we put our heads together on this, rather than just butt them against each other? If you try hiding information which could prove invaluable to our cause, how shall you expect us to work at the utmost of our potential?"

Saber felt herself at an impasse. Rider was right in his advice to disclose anything which could help their efforts, and despite their discrepancies, she understood Rider enough to be a man of honor, much like Lancer was. However, on the other hand, he could also use that information against her; as soon as they would have rescued Irisviel, Rider could challenge her to seize the Grail for himself. And with Berserker and Archer still left to deal with... she did not think she would have the strength left to battle his army, even if Archer and Berserker were defeated.

Regardless, however, she realized that if they failed to rescue Irisviel, the Grail would be beyond either of their hands.

"Very well. In truth, Irisviel-" She was cut off by a ringing noise emmiting from Rider's robes, sounding like the telephone Kiritsugu had given Irisviel.

Rider grinned as he slipped a hand into his mantle. "Ah! It looks like the lad has found something! Now, let's see... he said you answer it with... ah! There it is." He pushed the call dial on the phone-admirable, considering his fingers were like great big sausages-then placed the phone to his ears. "Yo, boy! Any luck finding the tower our princess is in?"

"_Basically, yeah,_" Waver said over the line. "_Saber's Master just got back from the Matou manor. And judging by what me and him found, it looks like we're heading to City Hall._"

"Haha! Brilliant, Waver! I knew you could do it! City hall, eh? Well, while we're there, we can convince this city's chieftan to recognize me as king! It'll be killing two birds with one stone!"

"_Whatever, just hurry back here before this guy tries to kill me!_"

"Right, right, we'll be there," Rider laughed before hanging up. "Well, Saber, it looks like our search is over. It is time to storm the enemy base!"

* * *

**{BGM: Fate/Zero OST; _Magus Killer_}**

As Saber's motorcycle made it's way through the streets below with Kiritsugu in tow, Bucephalus flew in the sky above, the black charger making up for his comparable slowness with it's lack of restriction as the two kingly Servants made their way towards Fuyuki city hall. With Irisviel's location tracked down, Kiritsugu had wasted no time in ordering the impromptu alliance to sortie out and commence their operation. From what information he'd gathered from his interrogation of Matou Byakuya, he figured Berserker's Master was in league with Kotomine Kirei, and had been the true perpetrator of Irisviel's kidnapping. And while Kiritsugu also knew from prior research that Kariya was by no means a formidable opponent, Berserker had proven himself an extremely dangerous foe, which he himself doubted Saber could win against unless she held nothing back. And with Archer unaccounted for, coupled with the deaths of Tohsaka Tokiomi and Kotomine Risei, the prior elimination of Assassin at the hands of Rider, as well as his own suspicions of foul play at work in Tokiomi's circumstances of demise, the Magus Killer had a chilling feeling that the maddened Servant would not be their only obstacle.

Having Rider along to support Saber seemed like the best chance Kiritsugu had at overcoming two successive battles against what he considered the biggest threats of the War. Irisviel had told him of the overwhelmingly powerful Reality Marble Rider possessed, which was something he'd prefer to have supporting Saber rather than be used against her. The sheer power of Rider's trump card, alongside Waver's ineptitude as a Master, led Kiritsugu to further conclude that Rider was using up his own reserves to compensate, which doubtlessly would severely hamper the number of times that he could use it. Having Rider use his army against Berserker and possibly Archer would help to both eliminate the opposition, as well as leave Rider exhausted and unable to use his Reality Marble against Saber at best, or dead at worst. And despite the contract he'd signed with Waver Velvet, Kiritsugu could simply leave him to the mercy of Berserker's Master while he took care of Kirei, and if he managed to survive somehow, he still would be too weak to pose a threat to him.

Any outcome befalling the two of them, regardless, would benefit him in the end. He would get Irisviel back after defeating Kirei, and the Grail would be his. No matter how much blood was spilled, no matter how many lives he took, he would see his wish a reality.

* * *

"Scared, lad?" Iskandar asked as he, Waver, and Saber slowly made their way through the underground parking lot, the hum of Saber's motorcycle and the clotting of Bucephalus's hooves against the pavement being the only noises in the vast, oppressive silence. Kiritsugu had gone and split up from their group without a word, leaving them to track down and take out whatever enemies they'd have to face while he settled his score with Kotomine Kirei.

Waver himself gulped, a shiver running up his spine. Saying he was scared was like saying the sky was a tad bit blue. He nervously grinned. "Yeah, you could say that. Or is this what you call excitement? We don't know what we're up against, and we're smack dab in the middle of a lonely corridor."

"Well, Assassin is dead, so we don't have to worry about enemies hiding in the darkness."

"That does not mean we should let our guard down, King of Conquerors," Saber spoke up, her eyes betraying no emotion. "I still feel we should have left your Master with mine. If Berserker or Archer should indeed stand in our way, I do not think he will survive such an encounter."

Rider snorted at the remark. "No offense, Saber, but I just can't trust your Master to look after my own. Even if he signed a contract to ensure the lad's safety, that Kiritsugu fellow is a man I simply cannot expect to hold an agreement."

Waver noticed a momentary look of lamentation on Saber's face...

*BANG*

** {BGM: Fate/Zero Anime OST; _Dogfight_}**

...Only for it to immediately be replaced with a look of unprepared shock as a deafening roar of gunshot came from their right flank. Saber-evidently the primary target-was forced to leap from her own vehicle as it exploded from the impact of the round ripping through it's hull. Waver was nearly thrown from Bucephalus' saddle by the sheer force of the explosion, only for Rider to grab him before he could hit the pavement, the burly Servant quickly swerving his steed around behind a support column. Waver's ears were ringing so hard that all other sound was drowned out, his brain feeling like it was cutting against the edges of his skull. Bucephalus had luckily been several meters behind Saber's motorcycle when it exploded, so the worst injury Waver had got for his trouble was whiplash. And judging from the fact what little cover they had wasn't being likewise blown to smithereens, he concluded that, much like at the dock and the river, Beserker was once more fixated on Saber for whatever reason.

Sure enough, when Waver saw Berserker, the black-armored figure had it's attention more or less fixed on the blue knight, the huge rifle in it's hands blasting through whatever cover Saber was using to evade the mad warrior's attacks.

"Blast, even those modern contraptions are made deadly by Berserker's ability..." Rider sighed in a surprisingly nonchalant tone, given the situation. "It really is a pity he can't be reasoned with."

"Will you please concentrate on making sure he doesn't kill us, Rider?!" Waver groaned, still gripping his head.

"Ah, relax, boy. First of all, that boom-stick-thingie of his may be powerful, but I'm under the impression it doesn't possess that much ammunition-that, and it has a slow rate of fire to begin with. Furthermore, he still seems to have that strange fixation on Saber..." Rider's eyes narrowed as he observed the situation, as though something were on his mind.

"Yeah, I have to admit it's weird, too..." Waver blinked, watching as Saber continued to dodge Beserker's attacks, cars exploding and rubble flying through the air. "...Do you think he knows her, somehow? Maybe Beserker has a grudge against her?"

"That _would _explain the obsession he has for her," Rider admitted. "But that accursed mist he girdles himself in has me baffled on who he might be."

Waver grimaced as he stared at the black knight, thoughts spinning in his head, trying to remember all the stories about King Arthur and his-or rather, her-legendary Knights of the Round Table which he'd read about as a boy, trying to see if he could find a connection...

When it suddenly hit him.

"Say, Rider... you know he's able to hide his own identity with that black mist, right? And how Saber thought it was us who kidnapped Irisviel?"

"...Are you implicating Beserker in framing us, lad? He's sort of a madman, you know. I don't think he has the mental capability of such deception. Then again, it **would **also explain him framing us, but how on earth would he have been capable of something like taking on my apperance?"

"Well..." Waver gulped. "When I was a kid, I heard about King Arthur myths about as much as any other bloke. And amidst all of the knights described in those stories, Beserker wouldn't have matched any of their descriptions... up until I started putting facts together."

"And? What did you put together?" Rider asked, himself surprised at the deep look on Waver's face.

"Beserker has a fixation on Saber, and even has the ability to match her in a fight-possibly even beat her by himself. He has the ability to not only hide his own identity, but evidently also take on the identity of others. Furthermore, even as a madman, he wields any weapon with insane skill, and can turn anything he touches into a Noble Phantasm he can use."

"Still not ringing any bells, lad."

"...Of at the knights I read about, there was only one who could do all of that. He would disguise himself as other knights, leaving them the credit to all of his achievements he did in their stead. He once fought and killed several knights when he was armed with nothing but a tree branch. And he was so skilled in battle, none-not even his king-could best him."

By now, Rider's eyes had widened, catching onto Waver's hunches. "Are you saying...?"

Meanwhile, Saber continued to struggle to overpower Berserker. Jumping high into the air to avoid yet another bullet, she then pushed herself forward from the wall, diving straight towards Beserker with a battle-cry, sword in hand. Beserker, in turn, attempted to aim for her head, but to no avail-Saber had already closed the distance between them before he could fire, her invisible blade cutting through his rifle like a hot knife through butter. The black knight fell back to avoid the invisible weapon, giving Saber an opening to close in for the kill-

*BRRRRRRT*

Only for Beserker to literally whip out a machine gun from his free hand. It took everything Saber had to jump to the side to evade, and Beserker was quicker to pursue her with his new gun's much faster rate of fire. With no other option but to fall back before she would be riddled with bullets, Saber opened the distance between them, getting behind a support column for cover. Cover, she realized to her dismay, which would not last long; augmented by Beserker's ability, the bullets were chewing through the concrete beam with ease, and soon it would be reduced to a pile of rubble and dust.

It was at this point that Rider entered the fray, Bucephalus charging towards Beserker's unguarded rear as the King of Conquorers roared, "**_Ooooolalalalalalalalalaaaiii!_**" Beserker had been so fixated on Saber that he had apparently all but forgotten the mounted warrior, the roar of the machine gun not exactly helping, either. Beserker spun around to turn his fire on Rider...

But before the black knight could even swerve himself around halfway, he had only enough time to see the massive war-mount rear up on it's hind legs, flailing it's front legs to strike him. The first of Bucephalus' hooves crashed into Beserker's left shoulder, the sheer force of it jarring the black knight's hold on his gun, hurdling it from his grasp. The second blow connected sqaure in the mad warrior's head, sending him flying towards the wall, a muffled roar of agony escaping beneath Beserker's now-cracked helmet. As the black Servant crashed into the wall, Rider bellowed "Now's you chance, Saber! Take him down before he gets back up!"

Evidently, Saber took the opening that Rider had given her, coming out from behind her cover like an azure blur towards the incapacitated Beserker. Raising her invisible sword above her head, she swung down with a loud, "_**HaaaaaAAAA!**_"

But the blow did not finish the battle.

Saber gasped with disbelief as Beserker held her sword's blade between his two hands. _He caught it...?!_ But how? Cloaked by Invisible Air, her holy sword should not-or rather, _could_ not-be perceived by others, even Servants. That Beserker had been able to catch it did not merely imply a sense of uncanny instinct. The only way he could have caught it was if...

With a kick of it's armored boot, Beserker forced Saber back, the blue knight landing beside Rider. It was at that same time that the complex's fire sprinklers started spitting out water, attempting the extinguish the fires caused by the rather explosive conflict between the three Servants.

_He knows the length of by blade... Was he a knight I knew in life?_ Saber wondered in her mind.

All the while, Rider looked at the black knight with an unusually grim face, sitting alone in the saddle.

* * *

**{BGM: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST; _Ship of Fools_}**

Waver was really beginning to hate lonely corridors.

He'd opted to go off on his own to try and find the Irisviel-at least, that's what he told Rider. But he'd never want to admit he'd be in the way fighting Beserker, not to that idiot. Even if the past few weeks had made him all too aware of how much danger being in a situation like that was, he had his pride to think about, for pity sake! Besides, he felt more useful this way. If he could find Irisviel, he could at least point the others in the right direction.

A slight chittering noise from his side reminded he wasn't entirely alone, at least. Theodore, his ferret familiar, was perched on his shoulder busy sniffing away at a strand of white hair; Irisviel's, to be precise. For a ferret, the wily little bugger had an uncanny sense of smell. Once he'd picked up a scent, he'd follow it as keenly as a bloodhound, and the strand-provided by Kiritsugu, obviously-would probably be their only chance of actually finding her in the large building.

Waver absently stroked his familiar's head. He'd really come to rely on Theodore for the past few years. Back at the Clock Tower, he'd gotten Waver into some trouble, but he was still a useful familiar and was a faithful companion. In a way, before Rider came along, the ferret was probably his one true friend. The thought made Waver grimace over his lack of social connections, though he did appreciate Theodore's presence.

The ferret suddenly went upright, it's nose twitching as it looked forward down the corridor. Dooking at a rather annoying pitch, he scampered off of Waver's shoulder, bolting ahead at an unnerving speed for a ferret. "Wha-" Waver grunted as he chased after, hoping to catch up with Theodore, "Hey! Get back here! Did you find her? Wait up!"

* * *

And as the two scampered down the hallway, neither the familiar nor the boy noticed the limping figure slowly pursuing them.

Kariya's body fired jolt after jolt of agony to his fevered brain with each step he took as he followed the figure running farther down the hall. He couldn't idle while someone else was going after the Grail **_HE _**was promised. The priest had promised **_HIM _**the Grail for his services in kidnapping the Einzbern woman. He wasn't about to allow some snot-nosed little punk take what was rightfully his.

Too much was at stake, even when the prize was so close at hand. Sakura-chan's freedom hinged on the minutes ahead. It was the only thing he could cling to now-

Now that Aoi was...

Kariya gnashed his teeth so hard he felt a molar crack. He ignored the pain. He focused on what he needed to do-what he was _going _to do:

Obtain the Grail. Save Sakura-chan.

* * *

A bemused smirk fell across Kotomine Kirei's face as he awaited his enemy to face him. Gilgamesh had told him before he left that Rider as well as his Master had entered the fray alongside Saber, though Emiya Kiritsugu himself had veered off alone from the group to confront him unmolested. By now, the two Servants were likely engaging Beserker. And with Gilgamesh guarding the Grail's position, he wouldn't have to worry about Waver Velvet laying his hands on it before Kirei would have liked.

All he had to focus on now was his fated duel with Emiya. Oh, how he'd love to see the look on the Magus Killer's face if he could just tell Emiya how he'd snapped his wife's neck with his bare hands. But no, he'd simply have to contend with seeing his dying face-seeing the crushing despair as he breathed his last and realized everything he'd fought for would come crumbling down right before him.

The joy he'd experience in that moment, Kirei knew, would be unparraleled. And once Emiya had been defeated, he could then surely be able to find the answers he sought. For though he had promised Matou Kariya the Grail...

He would still be there to bear witness.


End file.
